impeachmenthornfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Lore
The Cure Lore is a book that Patrick owns. In it, it lists the phases of the X-Scores plan to destroy the Trumpet Forces. The chapters in it represent the fall of Mikey Trump via the X-Scores, which involves the downfall of idolatry in the USA. Here's what each chapter says. Episode 3 (where this tome debuts) We do not like idolatry. It pisses us off like an erupting volcano, a volcano that has lost its temper. Also, Mikey Trump is deceitful. He does not do 1 good thing for the Americans. He only cares for himself and sets a bad example for the Americans! Mikey Trump in power desires to lie to other people. Conquest, War, Famine, and Death will destroy these idolaters. Episode 4 (Figuring out the Four Riders, Part 1) A Syrian comes to us X-Scores. He thanks us for liberating Syria from Von Armageddon in the first episode. He then leaves us with a gift of a white horse. The white horse approached me, Patrick. It then realized the intentions of my group, and wants me to ride on it. I then found a bow on the floor and a crown. I put the crown on, rode on the white horse with a bow, and retreated with my teammates to execute the rest of our plans. An American by the name of John approached us. He has evidence that Trump is not the Americans rightful president because he deceives others. In his letter, he says that a government is supposed to lead its country by setting an example for its citizens. Mikey Trump is a liar - one time he told the Americans about pollution and he did not do a thing about it. Episode 5 (Red Rider, Part 2) We need three other people to play the roles of War, Famine, and Death. See, we need to tell the Americans that they are listening to a deceiver. Precure of Conquest, SAO of War, Flip Flapper of Famine, and Aikatsu! of Death will destroy all those statues. They will take statues and burn them at the stake. The first person arrives on a red horse. WE could not believe it - this woman is exactly what we wanted. She was given a great sword, and each time she turned her sword fiery red, so did her horse. Her name is Maria Yuki. She then asked what our opinions were about Mikey Trump, and she tells them that she hates Trump because of what he is doing to America - pollution, you name it. Patrick asks her how Americans address her - and she tells them that she is the SAO of War. Episode 6 (Black Horse) The second person arrives on a black horse. This person is obsessed with the Flip Flappers. Her name is Iona Jade, and she has the phrase Flip Flapper on her left arm. She holds a pair of scales in her hand. The X-Scores then ask her if she wants to be the Flip Flapper of Famine and she nods her head. Episode 7 (Pale Horse) The last person arrives on a horse that is pale in color. She wields a scythe similar to that of the Grim Reaper. The scythe that she wields has hollyhock flowers. Her face is obscured in shadow with a bed-sheet covering her, and one time a nurse tried to look at her by taking off her bed-sheet, she fainted. She made hissing sounds at American idolaters. Some Americans Pokefans looked at the bed-sheet, thinking it to be a "peek at you" they ran away screaming - their eyes were in a shock. A friend of hers whose alias is Cure Hades followed her closely. I, Patrick, approached the rider. She takes off her bed-sheet, to her shock, she saw the courage inside me. I ask her name, and she tells me that it's Minami Aoi. Trivia * Patrick's plan involves the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ** In episode 4, he is the White Horse rider. ** In the next episode, the Red Horse rider, Maria Yuki, is introduced. ** After that, the Black Horse rider, Iona Jade, is introduced. ** And finally, the Pale Horse rider, Minami and her friend whose alias is Cure Hades, is introduced. * Each of the four horsemen in Patrick's plan has a habit of quoting the Bible. Category:Books Category:X-Scores Category:Four Horsemen